On the Road to LittleTown
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: Reyna left her home because he chose another. Leo can't believe his girlfriend just left. When they crash on the road the LittleTown not only their cars will collide-but also their destinies. Can they let go of the past and get into the present? LittleTown can change anyone...
1. Chapter 1

**3 WEEKS AGO**

Leo Valdez hummed to himself as he walked down the building's hallway to his apartment. He knocked on the door. Unlike every other day, though, his girlfriend didn't answer.

_Must not be home_, Leo thought. He used his own keys let himself in. He walked through the hallway and hung his flame-proof army jacket on a hook. He went through the kitchen. There were no new dirty dishes to mark that she ate. That was weird. Next Leo checked the living room. Everything was just how he had left it. She hadn't cleaned up? She always did. Leo shrugged and washed his hands in the bathroom. When he came out he had another thought—Check her bedroom. Leo went across the hall to her bedroom and pushed the door open. Nothing. The room was spotless—the bed made with purple sheets, the dark wooden dresser without anything adorning it and the wall empty of its usual collage of pictures.

Leo started to panic. He ran to the kitchen and checked the fridge. There was a not for him:

_I'm really sorry, Leo. I couldn't stand this place anymore. You are never home and I have to drive so far to go to work. It's just not working out. You're a really cool guy but not my kind of guy. See you again soon?_

Leo choked. How could she just…leave? And break up with him? Leo knew it all had been too good to be true. He was just glad she was honest. But it hurt. Everything hurt. Leo was alone now. He used to share this apartment with two of his siblings, Beckendorf and Nyssa. Beckendorf moved across the hall and Nyssa went to live with her younger brother Harley. Then she had moved in and…now she was gone. Leo was a lonely person though. He would get used to it.

He regretted not being cooler. His best friend Jason was all it. Cool, popular, you name it. All he had to do was stand there and look pretty. Lots of girls loved him. When it came to Leo? Her and girl before…Leo tried not to remember Calypso. He thought it was all perfect…until she met another boy, a hotshot surfer boy. She had fallen for him and left Leo behind. They still kept in touch. Maybe she could help him.

**2 WEEKS AGO**

Everything was wrong for Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. And it just made her day worse when he called. Reyna picked up her phone and chucked it at the wall. The expensive iPhone cracked. Reyna didn't care. She could get a new phone with a new number he didn't know.

Reyna ran into her room and crammed clothes into her backpack. She grabbed her hunting knife for good measure and added it. She added some granola bars and flung everything into her car. She had an old little Honda that she loved. After that she jumped in, waited for the engine to get a steady roar sound, and peeled off into the night. She stopped at an ATM, got five hundred dollars in cash and her journey began. As she drove she tried not to think of the boy who had stolen and broken her heart. She couldn't imagine how he could do such a thing. Now she was running away like a coward. Everyone thought she was a strong, unbreaking person. But that could only last for so long. Now she was broken and the only tactic she could think of was leaving. Her mother wouldn't care; she was away in the army and Reyna was a big girl. She could make her own decisions.

Fifty miles later Reyna had to refill up her gas. She stopped at a gas station that advertised being open all night. She pumped gas into the car and as she went to pay she decided to get a few 5-Hour energies. Driving all night would take some help.

**PRESENT DAY**

Reyna left the apartment early in the morning. Ten days here and she realized it was not for her. She paid and left, her car protesting against being used.

Today she would drive through the mountains. It was a pretty view, and Reyna had the radio cranked up. An Adele song, "Someone Like You," came up. Reyna hated to say she could relate to the song.

"Never mind I'll find, someone like you!" Reyna smiled grimly. Could she find someone to replace him? She highly doubted it, but it would be nice to find another person who liked her, who would return the feelings.

Her car turned and swerved through the curvy roads and she drove for five hours before tiredness came over her. She had run out of energy drinks and her late nights of exploring had caught up with her. She didn't notice the other car until she was a foot away. She braked hard and when they collided, it wasn't as bad as it could be. Her car stopped, and smoke curled out of the engine. Reyna tried to open her door but it was stuck. She cursed and kicked it over and over until her ankle throbbed. The other car's door opened and a curly haired Latino boy emerged. He came over and assessed her problem. He had a tool belt around his waist and he pulled a hammer out of it. He hammered something and opened Reyna's door with ease.

"Leo Valdez, at your service," he grinned, sticking out his hand. But under his smile and teasing tone she saw a look in his eye that she had in hers. The look of someone who had their heart broken.

"Reyna," she shook his hand. "Do you have a cell phone so we can call a mechanic?"

"Why call a mechanic?" Leo asked. "I am one, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Reyna warned.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Leo said as he went around to the hood to fix the engine. Reyna smiled at his exaggerated acting. He pretended it was a really tough problem. Then it was easy. After a few minutes of humor, he returned serious faced.

"Its an old engine," he began, "And the parts needed to fix it aren't sold anymore. Even if it did it would be expensive. My car is fixable though. You can come with me into LittleTown."

"Okay," Reyna agreed, just wanting something to go right for once. Maybe fate had led her to LittleTown.

LittleTown happened to be a few miles from the car crash. Reyna sat stiffly in the front seat of Leo's car as they drove. The town was so small Reyna almost missed it. It was a collection of fifteen businesses surrounded by two hundred houses and one apartment house. Leo drove to one of the bigger shops. It was called "Hephaestus Sons." Reyna didn't know what that meant, but it didn't matter. Leo stopped.

"I need some repairs done to my car. Go inside the lobby and Silena will help you."

"Okay," Reyna got out of the car and walked to the building as Leo drive to the back. The lobby was a small room with an administrative desk, a few chairs and a TV. Reyna sat down and waited until a pretty girl with black hair stopped talking on a blue tooth.

"Hello," the girl said, her voice very sweet. "I don't believe I've met you. I'm Silena."

"Hi," Reyna replied. "I'm Reyna."

"You don't live around here," Silena noticed.

"Yeah," Reyna agreed. "I left home. I'm trying to find somewhere to settle down."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was driving through the mountains and I crashed my car."

"Good place to be, then," Silena smiled. "Beckendorf and Leo are the best mechanics in the state."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Silena smiled. "They were offered big, great paying jobs. But they decided to come here instead."

"My car was too old for Leo to fix," I mumbled. Silena nodded.

"We should see how their doing," she said. She walked me out of the office and into the repair area. Where Reyna came from people who had Silena's job would be all dressed up. But Silena looked great in her skinny jeans and turquoise shirt. Her black hair tumbled down her back. She looked sixteen. But the way she handled things was amazing. She was professional and helpful. This small town was really nice. Reyna would hate to leave it.

_You don't have to leave_, her mind responded.

* * *

**If you know me, this will turn out to be a Leyna fanfic... Their one of my favorite couples! If you liked, please review! The latest the next chapter will be updated by is next week**-_**-Midnight Star 2373**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leo pulled tools out of his tool belt and tinkered around with the engine. His car had a turbo engine that could ninety miles an hour easily. His tires were made of special rubber that didn't wear out when he went fast. The car could get fifty miles in a gallon, and instead of gas it fed off salt water. Ingenious, right? Well you'll never get the secret. Leo, Beckendorf and Nyssa had worked nonstop for months to get all that right. What else can you do when your one of the smartest mechanics in the world?

After Nyssa left, it was just Leo and Beckendorf. Beckendorf's girlfriend, Silena, worked for them too. She was a pretty girl with skills in helping people. Her voice would wash over you and make you feel compelled to do what she said and it made you happy and calm. Silena worked a side job as a counselor. People would come to her and she would help them with their problems.

Leo then thought about the dark haired girl he had met today. She was beautiful, but Leo wondered why she seemed so stressed. Everything in her seemed tightly locked up. She was wary of things and yet trusting. When her car had broken down she had jumped in Leo's without a problem, but when she talked she didn't seem so trusting. Leo wanted to know what happened that made her this way. Who could imagine what she would be like when she trusted you completely.

Just then Leo knew what his job was. His goal was to unlock her secrets. Find out what made her work. He had never tried to work with people before. He just wasn't good with organic life forms, especially people. Now he was going to try.

Silena and Reyna walked into the workshop. Leo closed the hood and wiped his hands off on a cloth. Beckendorf did the same and they greeted the girls.

"I didn't wreak your car that bad, did I?" Reyna asked. Leo smiled.

"No prob," he replied. "I have to worry more about my brother over here more than anyone hitting me." Leo friendly punched Beckendorf in the shoulder.

Reyna's eyes took in the African American man. "He's your brother?"

"Yeah," Beckendorf grinned. "Half-brother. But we don't really care about the specifics around here."

Silena suddenly got a call on her Bluetooth. Her eyes widened.

"They're coming!" she hissed. Reyna's brow furrowed.

"They found our illegal supply deposit?" Leo choked out.

Reyna opened her mouth. Silena put her hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

Beckendorf looked scared. "How long?"

"Five minutes," Silena whispered.

"We don't have enough time to pack up all the illegal stuff," Leo muttered. "So I guess we run."

Reyna ripped the hand off her mouth.

"You guys have illegal stuff!" she screeched. "Unlike you, I am a law abiding citizen!"

The three cracked up in laughter. Reyna stared.

"She…She fell for it!" Beckendorf choked out.

"It was… a joke?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah," Silena smiled. "Welcome to LittleTown."

Reyna shook her head and walked away.

"Wait!" Leo ran up to her. "Someone is coming. Just not cops."

"Who, then?" her voice was cold.

"Reporters," Leo replied. "It is a small town, after all. Someone new is big news."

"I don't want to be in the news!" Reyna said.

"Want to stay at my place for a while?"

"Anything to get away from reporters," Reyna replied. They walked back and said goodbye to Silena and Beckendorf as they got in the car.

"Hold on," Leo warned, stepping on the gas. They flew out and past a reporter van so fast they were a blur. Reyna grabbed the door for support. They parked in front of the apartment house and Leo grabbed her arm. They raced up the stairs to the second floor and Leo knocked.

"I'm here—" he stopped and choked. He froze for a minute then shook his head and opened the door with his key. Reyna stepped inside as Leo closed the door.

"Who is normally here?" she asked. Leo shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Down the hall, across from the bathroom," he said. "You can stay in there."

Reyna nodded. She dumped her stuff in the room. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was clean and bare. The purple sheets were tucked in on the bed and the dresser was clean besides a thin layer of dust. Despite it being bare, it felt like home to her. Reyna took out the brain in her hair and brushed it, using the full body mirror on the wall. She looked different. Her eyes were duller and her chin, which usually was held up, slumped. He did this. The stupid boy. Not Leo, the other boy. The one she loved.

Reyna wished she had her phone. Instead she took her laptop out of her backpack and opened it up. A notification popped up. She clicked on it and was taken to her email. Her mother had sent several.

_Where are you? I'm home_

_Reyna? Are you okay?_

_I'm going to call the police and call you missing in twenty-four hours. WHERE ARE YOU?_

Protective much? Reyna thought. She smiled as she typed an email.

_Your back? Good. Sorry you missed me. I've decided to move. I'm in the mountains now_.

Reyna's mother must have been sitting at the computer waiting. The reply came back a few minutes later.

_Why is your phone in pieces? And why did you leave? _

There was more. Her mother said He missed her. Reyna snarled. How could he?

_I_ _don't want to talk about Him. How are you? And I chucked my phone at the wall._

Reyna's mother took the hint. After all, she was a woman who had had boy problems before.

_Okay. I'm fine. I have to go back in a few weeks. And Aurum and Argentum miss you._

Crap. Reyna had forgotten about her dogs. Her beloved dogs. They were both greyhounds but one had golden colored fur and the other had silver. They were really good with kids. Reyna realized with a sharp pain she had left them.

_Send them to Annabeth._

Annabeth Chase, Reyna's best friend, would take care of them until Reyna figured things out.

_Okay. I have to go. Love you._

_Love you too, Mom._

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sorry if Reyna seems a little out-of-character. Please review! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna walked into Walmart. She felt strange in a town where everyone knew each other. Even as she walked she saw people talking as they shopped, cashiers chatting about who did what and where. She attracted attention, as no one knew who she was. She stopped at the cell phone area and picked out a touchscreen phone with a simple talk-text-internet plan. She paid and left, walking as fast as she could.

Reyna walked back to the apartment. Everything in LittleTown was within walking distance. As she walked in she uploaded all her old contacts on the new phone. As that was loading she picked up the living room. How could Leo live in such a mess? After that she emailed her friends. Annabeth agreed to watch her dogs and told her exciting news: she and Percy were engaged! Reyna congratulated them and agreed to being a bridesmaid. After that Reyna unpacked her bags. She counted her cash. Only fifty left. She would need to ask Leo where an ATM was.

Then Reyna raided the fridge and made some box macaroni. She made enough for two and set the table. She washed the dirty dishes and cleaned the counter. Reyna normally hated doing house chores but it kept her mind off _him_.

Leo walked into the house. It smelled like macaroni. Sure enough, on the stove was mac and cheese. The table was set for two and the house was clean. Leo had a quick moment of nostalgia. She used to do this stuff before she left. It was creepy how much Reyna did like her. Leo hoped Reyna wouldn't leave.

"Hey, Leo," Reyna said. She was curled up on the couch reading a book. "I made dinner. I'm not really good at that so…I think it is edible."

Leo smiled. "Smells good. Want to join me?"

Reyna walked over and sat down. They ate in silence. Reyna was the first to break it.

"I need to know where an ATM is," she said.

"On the corner by the ice cream parlor. There is also one in Walmart."

"Thanks. And if I'm staying, there is going to be rules. For example, this house is going to be clean."

"You're staying?" Leo asked, shocked.

"I don't really have an option," she replied. "Besides, this place really could use some TLC."

"Great," Leo smiled. "Hey, I was thinking, there's a town a few miles away. There's a bar there I like to go too sometimes. Want to join me?"

"Sure," Reyna said. She wasn't really into bars but drowning your feeling in a few glasses of alcohol every once in a while was relieving. She had a feeling Leo felt the same.

"The town is a hundred miles away but the longest stretch is abandoned and no one will notice us going over the speed limit…"

Reyna smiled, amused. Leo was interesting. The finished dinner then climbed in Leo's car. He peeled out of the parking lot and sped away. Leo drove about a hundred miles an hour until they saw a car. Then they drove at the speed limit. A trip that should have taken two hours ended up taking half and hour. Leo parked at a bar with bright lights. Reyna and Leo walked into it. Music blared and people danced or made-out in corners they thought were dark. As they walked in, Leo noticed two people sitting at the bar.

"Travis? Katie?" Leo yelled over the music. They turned. Travis looked sad and Katie was worn down. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying.

"What's up with you guys?" Leo asked. Reyna followed. She had seen them somewhere but she didn't remember them that well.

"I'm not having a great life," Katie said. She looked at Travis and smiled grimly. "Just got over an unhappy marriage. And got fired. Did you know you can get fired for overworking?"

"I didn't," Leo replied. "And how are you, Travis? Still up to pranking?"

"I wish," he replied. "I've actually just stopped doing my job. Stealing girl's hearts aren't the same as stealing objects."

"Oh," Leo understood.

"How are you, Leo?" Katie asked.

"Not very good. She broke up with me."

"That's too bad," Travis sympathized. "Who's this?"

"I'm Reyna," Reyna said.

"You went to our rival's high school," Travis remembered. Reyna nodded, remembering.

"Her car broke down on the road to LittleTown," Leo said. "She's been staying with me. How's Connor, Travis?"

"He's doing better than I am," Travis answered. "He and Lou Ellen are engaged. Their wanted in five states for all their robberies."

"Sounds like them," Leo joked. Katie and Travis smiled.

Leo and Reyna slid into the stools next to Katie and Travis. They ordered drinks. Reyna sipped hers, feeling the alcohol burned down her throat. It felt good. Physical pain was easier than emotional pain.

* * *

So there's the awesome third chapter, if I can say so myself. I don't know, there is just something about Leyna that I love...I mean, I'm all for Leo and Calypso but...Anyway, please review. This is the third chapter and only four reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I've already written up to chapter ten but I release the chapters depending on how many reviews I get! (and to keep you in suspense). So please Please PLEASE review! -Midnight Star 2373

P.S.: A shout-out to whoever ends up reviewing the most is a reward


	4. Chapter 4: Reyna and Leo's warning

_"We must have a pretty boring life," Reyna said._

_"Why do you say that?" Leo asked._

_"Not a single new review in several days!" she replied. "I thought they cared about us."_

_"I thought they did too!" Leo exclaimed. "I mean, there's at least seven followers and three favoriters...so why aren't they reviewing?"_

_"We must be terrible story-tellers," Reyna sighed. "If there's no new reviews that means people don't like our story."_

_"What can we do?" Leo asked._

_"There's only one solution," Reyna said determinedly. "We quit telling our story. If no one likes it then what is the point of telling it?"_

_"You're right," Leo agreed. "If they really liked our story they would review."_

_"So unless we get reviews we're not going to tell any more," Reyna replied. "I hate doing this to the few people that review but I'm not writing a story only one or two people will like and read."_

_"So if you want to hear more, than PLEASE REVIEW!" Leo said._


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter, but I'm really busy right now and reviews make my day and motivate me to write more. I'm not asking you to review after every chapter, but once in and while is appreciated. Just so you know why I'm so busy, I just finished writing a paper to enter in the national essay competition, which had to be perfect, just finished reading through the House of Hades for the second time, and have a lot of stuff going on this month. So updates may be a little slower.**

**Also, I know that Calleo (?) is the big thing right now. But I love Leyna so just slow it down. I might even put some Calleo in to mix things up a big. Add to the plot, you know.**

**And on to the story.**

* * *

Reyna lost count on how many drinks she had. She was ashamed that she had drunk so many, but now everything was fuzzy. She laughed and she giggled. She danced and drank more.

* * *

Reyna regretted all the drinks. She woke up, a huge headache invading her mind. She groaned and cursed herself for all the alcohol. Finally she got up and stumbled into the kitchen. Leo looked up.

"Tylenol's in the far right cupboard," he said. He ducked his head and kept working with the metal parts in his hands. Reyna swallowed a few pills and stumbled back to the table. She dropped her head on the table hard, hearing a loud _Thwack!_ She ignored the pain and closed her eyes.

"Did you get one drink too many?" Leo teased.

"All drinks too many," she groaned. Leo was silent. Reyna looked up.

"What did I do?" she demanded. She didn't remember anything from last night.

"Do you really want to know?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't want to know but I need to know," Reyna replied.

"Well…" Leo grinned nervously. "You made-out with me a few times—"

Reyna slammed her head against the table. Leo wisely shut up.

"Why me?" Reyna moaned. "Why?" she got up and stumbled back to her room. She buried her face in her pillow. A few minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Leo realized he probably shouldn't have told Reyna. It would just embarrass her and make her want to leave. Suddenly his phone went off to the Batman theme song. Leo looked at the text message: _I'm coming this afternoon. What time do you get home?_

It was from none other but his first girlfriend, Calypso. Although, with all the modernizations, she had chosen to be called Callie. Leo cursed his bad luck. Not only was Reyna humiliated, she would also have to deal with his ex-girlfriend.

Leo decided to just go to work. Reyna and Callie could work things out. Besides, Leo wondered what Reyna would tell Callie when asked who she was. It would be interesting.

* * *

Reyna heard a knock on the door. Her hangover had mostly passed, and she was making dinner. Today was fried chicken from the store and instant mashed potatoes. She walked over and answered it. A beautiful girl with caramel hair in a braid and tanned skin wearing jeans and a white cotton tee-shirt was at the door.

"Oh, sorry, wrong place." The girl started walking away.

"Who are you looking for?" Reyna asked.

"Leo Valdez," she replied.

"This is his apartment," Reyna said.

"Then who are you?" the girl asked.

"Who are _you_?" Reyna countered.

"Callie. Leo sent for me," the girl said.

"I'm Reyna," Reyna answered. "Come in. We can talk over tea."

Reyna prepared some tea. Callie thanked her and sat down at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked.

"I live here," Reyna replied.

"Really?" Callie wondered. "How do you know Leo?"

Reyna hesitated. If she said she was just a friend then this girl might try to make a move on Leo. That shouldn't bother her. But it did. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh," Callie nodded. "I guess he's over Piper."

"What?" Reyna froze. Piper? As in Piper McLean?

"The girl he dated before he met you," Callie explained. "She just up and left three weeks ago. He called me to help him get over her. I guess he did if you're dating him."

Reyna was stuck. If she admitted she wasn't really his girlfriend then Callie would think she was a lovesick lying girl. If she kept up the act, Leo might deny being her girlfriend. Her only hope was to keep up the act. Leo would understand. She just hoped it didn't make him upset she was using him. And then there was the whole issue of Piper. It couldn't be a coincidence that Leo's Piper left three weeks ago and –Reyna swallowed—Piper McLean showed up three weeks ago in her old town.

There was a knock on the door. "Reyna!"

Reyna opened the door. Leo stepped in, grinning, and Reyna dragged him down the hall.

"Just a minute, Callie," she called out. Reyna turned to a very confused Leo.

"What do you know about Piper McLean?" she hissed.

"She—she was my girlfriend before you came," Leo choked. Reyna took in a deep breath. And let out a sob.

"Reyna?" Leo asked, confused. Reyna sank to the floor and started crying. She stuck her face on her legs and held her arms around her frame, holding it together. Leo decided to give her a minute. He walked over to Callie.

"What is your girlfriend doing?" Callie inquired. Did Reyna just... Leo smiled to himself.

"She learned some shocking news," Leo said. "Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure," Callie smiled and gave Leo a hug. "Tomorrow for dinner I'll be here."

Callie left. Leo went back to Reyna and kneeled beside her.

"You okay?" he asked. Reyna raised her head.

"That stupid, lying witch!" she hissed. "That mean, cruel, stealing—"Reyna went on, using language that would have gotten Leo's mouth washed out with soap.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the last chapter, but seriously, I have a lot of stories that I currently update on and I prefer to write the one that gets the most reviews. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up by next weekend. -Midnight Star 2373**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner! And, I don't swear, so sorry for those readers who wanted to hear exactly what Reyna said. Make something up yourself, I don't care.**

* * *

"I liked a boy named—"Reyna choked—"Jason." She was telling her story to Leo. "He and I were really close. We did everything together. We met as children and grew up together. I really liked him and I thought he liked me. We went out on a few dates, though he didn't call them dates. That shouldn't been the moment when I realized he wasn't serious about us. But I was blind and naïve. I was stupid. I should have seen…then she came. Piper McLean. She came with her pretty face and popularity. Her chopped up hair, her Indian background. Everything about her was the opposite of me. I stuck to the rules. She opposed them. And he fell for her. I thought we had a future. And the next day—'Hey, this is my new girlfriend. You'll be best friends!' I couldn't live with them there, hugging and kissing right in front of me! It was too much. I left home after a week. I broke my phone after he called me and asked me if I liked her. I packed and left. Ran away, like a coward I know, but I couldn't stand it. I drove to a hotel and stayed for a week but no one liked me. It was just like they knew I was a coward. Then I left and ran into you on the road to LittleTown."

Leo nodded. He looked betrayed and hurt.

"So you left because you were jealous of Piper?" he asked.

"I did," Reyna replied. "I tried to move on. I can't. I shouldn't like him, but he's irresistible. I couldn't be within sight of him and not want to be next to him."

She felt bad, telling a boy she claimed as her boyfriend, how she felt about the guy she loved.

"I understand," Leo said. He stood up. "We have dinner with Callie tomorrow. I'll order pizza."

Reyna heard the pain in his voice. She wanted to reach out, to help him. But she couldn't, not after what she'd just told him.

Reyna stood up and walked out the door. She was just hurting Leo. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Now one question pressed at her mind: Did she love Leo?

A question like that required a lot of soul searching. A lot of soul searching required a peaceful setting. So Reyna set out for a quiet place. Her wanderings led her to the sledding hill. She sat on the top of the hill, the setting rays of the sun in the background.

Reyna started her search by remembering everything she liked about Jason. His blond hair, his bright eyes, his kind smile, and the way he always stuck to the rules. The words he spoke. His funny expressions. Then she compared it to Leo. Dark hair, dark eyes, humorous smile, the way he always ignored the rules. What he spoke. His funny expressions. The way he could relate to Reyna in several things. The way he could brighten up a room. The way he was an idiot until it came to mechanics and he spoke so intelligently it sounded like a different language. The way he knew what she going to say. The way he annoyed her. The way he always was able to help in a pinch. The way he always made messes and relied on Reyna to pick it up. The way he could make anything out of metal. The way he laughed.

Reyna could fine way more ways she liked Leo than Jason. Even more, he was her opposite and you know what they say—"opposites attract." Reyna felt terrible for hurting Leo. She shouldn't have told him how she felt about Jason. Even as she thought of it she realized she didn't like Jason as much. He could have Piper. Reyna just wanted Leo. Wanted to be with him, around his bright smile and laughter, to be the victim of his jokes. She wanted to be the one who always cleaned up his messes. She wanted to be the one who dealt with his mistakes. She wanted to be the victim of his mechanic lectures. She wanted to never be away from him.

Reyna ran from the sledding hill. She sprinted through the tiny town and into the apartment. She jammed her keys in the lock. She burst through the door. She needed to talk to Leo. Badly. But there was a note on the fridge—_Gone, don't know when I'll be back._

Reyna flung herself in the ground. She had missed him. She cried and raked her hands down her face, her fingernails piercing her smooth skin. How could she have done this? She had driven him out of his own home. Reyna knew only one way to make herself feel better. She had vowed not to do it anymore, but…

Reyna raced to the party store and bought a case of beer. She drank several cans before she forgot anything. Her last thought was how she hated turning to liquor to solve her problems. She was a coward. She ran away and drank alcohol. She was a great person! Yeah, no. She just caused pain and heartbreak wherever she went.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil! (Awesome evil laugh) I'll try to update again either tomorrow or Monday. The next chapter will be in Leo's point of view. ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
